The present disclosure relates generally to the field of baseboard management controllers (BMCs), and, more particularly, to debugging host computer firmware.
BMCs (e.g., service processors) are often embedded in servers. A BMC may refer to a computing unit, including a processor and a memory, that operates largely independently from the host computer (e.g., server) in which it is embedded. BMCs are generally used by remote system administrators to monitor the status of servers.